


Skyfall

by Takkaori



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past MikoYata. Yata avait toujours été dévoué à son roi, pour une raison bien bête et bien précise. Parce que son clan était fort. Parce que son clan pouvait tout endurer. Même la tombée du ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisCbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCbs/gifts).



> Hello !
> 
> Cette fic comporte des spoils de la fin de la saison 1, puisqu'elle se passe après la mort de Mikoto. C'est une analyse des sentiments de Yata, dans une alternative où ils auraient eu une relation.
> 
> Bonne lecture :) !

La sensation était froide, un rude hiver. La terre était basse, mais le sentiment haut. Oh, que la douleur était douloureuse, que son cœur lourd s'atrophiant lui faisait mal. Avec lui s'amenait la conclusion rêche aux allures de bitume défoncé, avec ses crevasses et ses nids de poule remplis de jus de pluie et de saletés en batifolage dans le liquide croupis, Mikoto avait disparu. Foutaises et balivernes, il était crevé, le beau roi. Il rendait à la terre la poussière dont elle l'avait pourvue, sans n'en avoir rien à foutre d'abandonner un pauvre gosse au noyau bouffé.

Le mot n'était même pas bon. Il supposait qu'il avait été éradiqué dans la brutalité et la sauvagerie, qu'il n'en restait pas une miette, ou alors de pathétiques lambeaux solitaires désemparés. La vérité, il existait encore, fébrile de sa présence malhabile. Délogé de son antre, il commençait à errer de l'intestin à son bas-ventre, créant une furieuse envie de vomir. Non, c'était un mauvais terme. On le lui picorait, avec une violente avidité. Les morceaux arrachés étaient des points stratégiques pour que ce qui restait ne soit qu'une masse sanguinolente d'élancements agressifs.

Parce que ça ne l'attristait pas seulement. Son identité se désarticulait, pas de taille à la lutter contre la souffrance. Elle aurait mis K.O un tank blindé, gris ciel métallique, à briser la couche d'ozone encrassée. La sienne, membrane de son âme, avait baissé les armes.

Quand il pensait à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, celle où le gamin avait pu se révéler homme entre les bras aimants, les larmes ne voulaient pas poindre. Elles ne coulaient pas, connerie de flot diluvienne, mais ses yeux le brûlaient. Le feu les avaient cramé, mais pas le mal-être. Y avait que le temps et la force pour en venir à bout.

Or, Yata s'estime heureux d'en posséder. Il a vaincu, pour Mikoto, pour le clan. Quand il voit Anna, la nouvelle reine, enfant pure mais diablement intelligente, il se dit qu'il va tout faire pour la protéger. Oui, la mort de Mikoto a fait que son ciel étoilé lui a dégringolé sur la gueule. Il sait pourtant qu'il voulait que ce soit sa réaction, de surmonter.

Mikoto, paix à son âme, devait être fier de lui, entre deux nébuleuses.

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que le texte vous aura plu :) ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ^^ !
> 
> Merci de la lecture !


End file.
